1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device in recent years, along with increase in size and resolution of the display device, the number of source drivers is increased, and a distance between a timing controller and the source driver is also increased (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-154835). Further, in the above-mentioned display device, a data transfer speed is increased, and hence signal integrity of a display data signal between the timing controller and the source driver is deteriorated. As a result, there may arise a problem of reduction in display quality.